mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivion's Edge
Armageddon's Blade |previous = To Kill A Hero |version = H3X1 |map =Oblivion's Edge map.png }} Oblivion's Edge is the eighth and last scenario of the Armageddon's Blade campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough The three heroes have finally cornered King Lucifer Kreegan and his general, Xeron, to the city of Kreelah, capital of Eeofol. However, there are rumors Lucifer has asked for support from Nighon, so the heroes, using the Armageddon's Blade, will have to put an end to the kreegan threat, once and for all. Gelu, Roland and Catherine, despite being quite far from each other, must work together to defeat these forces, aided by six Conflux towns. Gelu meets a bunch of halflings, led by Tavin, who want to reclaim their homeland. Soon enough, Catherine's men interrogate a warlock, whose note confirms the Nighon forces will arrive in less than two months. While Catherine is troubled with this note, Gelu dreams of being the leader of Antagarich wielding the Armageddon's Blade, meeting "a woman with silk skin, emerald-green eyes and steel-colored hair", giving him courage. Four demon generals stand in their way: Calh, Calid, Zydar and Xeron himself. Zydar is found between Staeverin and Andershire, Calid is seen north-west of Aglorande, Calh is north-west from Decotta and Xeron guards Kreelah itself. All of them are quite powerful, having hundreds of demons in their armies. Tamar informs Catherine Gelu must be the one to wield the Armageddon's Blade and slay Lucifer with it in Kreelah, but nobody must interfere. They also receive reports Kendal's judicator, Johannes Bonn, has accused Sleen for cooperating with demons and had him locked in jail and doing hard labor work. As the siege for Kreelah goes underway, Gelu hears some halflings managed to slay Xeron's assistant, Xex. Roland, on the other hand, gets visited by Khazandar in his dreams. Khazandar admits he was a powerful mage of Bracada, but was too mercenary and was demoted, though that is when he realized his skill of being the weaponsmith. However, he was too greedy and after serving a long time with many customers, his life ended when Xeron obtained Armageddon's Blade. Roland also sees his father's ghost, who shook his head, seeing what Roland became. Roland wakes up and sees he became too vengeful and needed to return back to his old ways. Kreelah is also guarded by an anti-magical garrison, which contains a lot of demonic guards. Once Gelu has defeated the guards and came to Kreelah, Lucifer is slain and the kreegan threat is over. While Catherine and Roland depart for Enroth, Gelu goes back to Erathia and most of the Conflux towns disappear. Towns *Conflux x6: Andershire, Aglorande, Decotta, Staeverin, Colomba, Socon *Inferno: Kreelah Strategy There is not much time to complete the scenario, so all heroes need to act as fast as they can and effectively. While they start with no resources, the mines around the towns should allow them to recruit some forces (other than the ones already stationed in towns themselves). The enemy has one town, but many heroes and forces. The heroes can split up and defeat Calh, Calid and Zydar first to prepare themselves against Xeron. There is also a one-way monolith near Kreelah that transports closer to Andershire, which is little more than an annoyance. Category:Armageddon's Blade campaign scenarios